Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
by andystanton0414
Summary: This is the way I think it should have been written
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter and the deathly hallows authors note the reason for this story is that I haven been pleased with way some fan fiction writers have wiriten harry and ginnys rleanship such as the beinging and the neglected runways.

Chapter1

The wizarding world was in turmoil for two very import reasons number one lord voldemort was on the rise and getting stronger and harry potter the chosen one was missing.

In there room at the barrow ginny weasley planed her wedding to her beloved harry even though most people told her he was most likely dead but she know in her hart harry was still alive and would be there for there wedding next month as she worked she falshed back to last Christmas when harry made her the happiest girl in the world .

Christmas morning ginny weasley awoke to see her boy friend of two years harry potter laying right next to her and looking right at her harry had told her the night before he had a specialist for her morning love harry said to her morning honey ginny said ready for your gift now harry asked yes ginny responed harry walked over toward ginny and got down on one knee and took out the nicest ring ginny had ever seen and said ginny you mean more to me than anyone else in the whole world will you marry me crying happy tears she said yes .

End of flashback .

Later as she laid down to go to sleep ginny said the samething evey night for the past four weeks harry come home soon.

In the kitchen ron was eating a snack what no one in the house know was that ron what happed to harry four weeks ago ron and ginnys ex boyfriend Michalel coner had attacked harry and tossed his body into a portkey rons mind flashback six months ago when he got the idea to get rid of harry start flashback ron was in the great hall at Hogwarts having lunch and was pissed over harry an ginnys wedding ron felt harry had betryed him by marring his sister harry and ginny decide on a double wedding with ginnys brother bill and flur as he was leaving the great hall ron came to the decision that harry had to go ron soon came across his sisters ex boyfirend michel connor like him he to was pissed over the wedding michel saw ron and walked over to him this wedding cant happen ginny should be with me I agree ron said and the two boys started to plan how to get rid of harry.

Six months later harry was in his room at the dursleys when with a note from ron saying for harry to meet him at a nearby park harry arrived at the the park and saw ron standing by a tree. Hay mate harry said ron took out his wand and pointed at harry and said oblivate the spell hit harry and knocked him to the ground ron then dragged harry over to where michel conner was standing near a portkey and the two boys picked harry up and tossed him in end of flashback.

Ron went up to his room and on the way up he saw a picture of harry and said goodbye asshole .

In new york city with her folks Hermione granger walked into a burger king and bumped into someone sorry she said that's ok the person said Hermione looked at the person and said harry harry potter looked at Hermione and who

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Siting in a buger king with her mom and dad Hermione granger looked like she was about ready to cry

Ten minutes ago she bumped into her best friend harry potter who had been missing for the past month.

How long have you been here she asked harry looked at her and said I don't know I woke up in central park four weeks ago and I don't know who I am harry then asked her do you know who I am.

Yes I do Hermione said your name is harry potter you live in England you are a wizard I am one of your best friends your other best friend is ron weasley and you are engaged to rons sister ginny.

Right after Hermione got done talking harry got up to go to the bathroom when he left looked at his daughter and said you should take harry home.

Are you sure dad Hermione asked yes your mother and I will finsh our vactinon but harry has to go home now said .

When harry came back the grangers told him the plan and soon harry and hermoine where on a plane back to England .

At noon the next day harry and Hermione where walking up to the weasleys home I will go in first Hermione said harry walked over to a tree as Hermione walked in.

The weasleys where in the kitchen about to have lunch when Hermione walked in .

Ron saw her standing there and said when did you get back Hermione looked at him and said one hour ago she then looked at all the weasleys and said I have good news and bad news .

The good news is yesterday I found harry the bad news is that he doesn't rember who he is .

Ginny shot right out of her chair and said where is he Hermione looked at and said right outside ginny then ran out the door and saw harry standing out by a tree .

Harry she shouted at the top of her lungs and ran toward him and throw her self at at and kissed him harry started to resit but then his mind flashed back to the first time he felt these lips on his .

Two years earlier .

Harry potter was walking up to rons room at the barrow when heard crying coming from ginnys room .

After knocking on the door harry went in and saw ginny in tears whats wrong harry asked .

Ginny looked at him and said my boyfreind Michel is cheating on me .

Harry looked at her and said any guy who cheats on a goreuse girl like you is a jackass after ginny clamed down her and harry started talking and before they know it they where kissing .

End of flash back

Harry and ginny opened there eyes ginny harry said I rember now who did this to you ginny asked ron harry replied

Inside ron looked like he was going to be sick when suddenly ginny came flying into the house and slamed him in to the wall and started punching him and said I am going to kill you fucking bastered.

End of chapter 2


End file.
